Stolen Life
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Harry Potter believes that Ginny is safe when he goes off to fight "The Dark Lord". But little does he know that Voldemort has other plans that involves Ginny and soon a chain of painful events begins. Warning abuse, rape, torture. Hurt/Comfort/Angst
1. Leaving So Soon?

**Okay, this is a re-write of this story formerly known as "Given & Taken", so the other chapters will be written so bear with me please.**

**Su mmary: Harry thinks Ginny will be safe from Lord Voldemort when he leaves, but little does Harry know that "The Dark Lord" has special plans involving Ginny Weasley.**

**Warning: Torture, abuse, and rape in future.**

* * *

**Harry **

It was a beautiful day at the Burrow for Harry Potter and his friends. The sun's bright rays were reflecting on the blue-green lake. Harry was feeling both happy and sad. He was happy because all of his close friends were here enjoying the day but sad because he knew that if he doesn't leave soon then this type of day will never happen again and it will become a forgotten memory. It was Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville sitting right on the shore.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" Luna asked.

"Not really." Harry signs.

"Is it because you have to leave tomorrow to go fight "You-Know-Who?"? Neville added.

_Bloody hell, Neville. _Harry though. _Just say Voldemort. _Sure Lord Voldemort is the most feared wizard of all times to the point where people believes that saying his name is taboo. And of course he's the reason why Harry doesn't have parents. Well more like Harry _is _the reason his parents are rotting in their grave early.

"Harry?" Ginny said, breaking a long silence. She was now facing him. "You didn't tell me you was leaving that soon."

Harry could see that Ginny was trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. She was always such a strong girl and that is one of the best thing about Ginny Weasley is that she rarely cries but to see that he was causing her to lose her guard really made Harry feel more guilty for leaving.

"Ginny, I was going to tell you." Harry said getting up. Hermione Granger also got up as well to Harry's defense.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "So please don't be upset at him."

Harry smiles at Hermione. _Thanks Mione._

He had to tell her before he leaves, before he faces death right in the face. But is it the right or better yet the best thing to ask your girlfriend knowing that you'll probably won't be coming back at all.

He takes a deep breath. "Ginny there is something I wanted-"

Ginny slaps him across the face. Harry placed his hand where Ginny slapped him. Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Luna gasped at Ginny's action.

"So you wanted to leave me all alone, thinking that you was never coming back alive right?" Ginny demanded.

Harry remains silent. Looking into her dark chocolate orbs, he can see clearly the hatred and sadness hidden behind those windows of her soul.

Ginny seems to relax, a little. She laughs bitterly at Harry. "I guess so."

Ginny runs off back into the Burrow. Harry digs in his pocket and takes out a silver band with a small diamond. Ron, Neville and Luna surrounds Harry's hand to get a better look at the ring.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Blimely, Harry is going to proposed to Ginny." Neville said.

Harry signs. He slips the ring back into his pocket. "I want to ask Ginny to marry me before I go." He turns to Ron.

"Harry you're my best mate." Ron said, patting Harry's back. "I would love it if you join the family officially."

"Thanks." Harry said, looking back at the lake.

"Oh Harry, it's wonderful." Luna said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry Harry," Neville apologizes. "I didn't mean to spill the beans to Ginny."

"Neville, it's okay." Harry assures. "It's not your fault. Besides I'm the one who should have told her sooner. She hates me now."

"Harry James Potter," Hermione said firmly. "If I'm not Ginny's best friend then I don't know that she loves you no matter what."

"My sister forgives people very easily." Ron jokes. Hermione glares at him. "What?"

"Ronald, can you be serious for once in your life?" Hermione scolds. "Your best friend wants to ask your baby and only sister to marry him and all you can do is joke?"

"Mione, have some humor." Ron said. "Just try again Harry."

Harry chuckles a little. "If I have the guts to do it."

"If you can handle "You-Know-Who", then you can handle asking Ginny to marry you." Luna said with a smile. "And I know Ginny will say yes."

* * *

**Later…**

Harry had to admit, Ginny was good at avoiding him. Whenever he enters a room and she's in it, Ginny leaves before Harry could utter a word to her. Mrs. Weasley seems to notice her daughter's change of behavior at dinner like when Harry sat right next to her; she moves to an empty seat and sits next to her brother George. Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny were there something wrong between her and Harry, Ginny simple smile and said that it was fine.

He had to tell her now before its too late.

* * *

Ron, Fred, George, Neville, and Harry slept in one room while Luna, Ginny, Hermione slept in Ginny's room. Harry couldn't sleep; all he did was play with his mother's wedding ring. It was hard to believe that his parents left a piece of their marriage to their surviving child who probably won't live to see his own wedding.

_Why am I thinking negative? _He though. He needs to be positive and strong. For his friends, family, the magical world, and in honor of those who died: Cedric, Dumbledore, Sirius, James and Lily.

His pet snow owl and fateful companion, Hedwig, was screeching in her cage. Ron moans in his sleep.

"Hedwig, please be quiet." Harry orders.

She chirps.

Harry groans. "You think I should go tell her?"

Hedwig flutters her wings as if saying yes. Harry opens her cage and lets her out. He then goes the window, opens it, and gestures Hedwig to fly. The owl looks back at Harry.

"You help me so I'm returning the favor."

Hedwig flies off into the night. Harry quietly walks past Fred and George without problems but steps on Neville's hand when Harry was out the door. Neville sits up quickly. His eyes were halfway open.

"What's going on?" he asked. When Neville saw Harry and the ring in his hand, he gave him a thumb up. "You can do it."

"Thanks Neville." Harry said awkward.

Ginny was in a deep sleep when Harry entered her room. It was the same as always: Golden color walls with pictures of Quiditch players of her favorites with the hint of strawberry scent. He taps her on her shoulder.

"Ginny?"

She didn't respond. This made Harry a little worried. He taps her again, this time hard.

"Ginny?"

At that moment, her eyes flew open; she looks around until they stop at Harry. She sits up and scolds at Harry.

"What the bloody hell?" She said. "It's 11:30 and some of us are trying to sleep. Unless you were abandoning me early."

"Listen, I'm sorry about how…I wanted to say." Harry couldn't get the words out.

"What? You want to break up?"

"No."

"Then what?" Ginny snapped. "Come on, Harry James Potter be a man and tell-"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry blurted out.

He presented her with the ring. He watches her expression. Of course this had taken her by surprised. The only sounds in the room were their breathing. Harry could feel his heart banging against his ribcage.

There was a long silence.

"Ginny please say something!" He said frantically. Was she angrier with him? Happy?

"Harry, I will marry you." She finally said.

"Thank you." He said, slipping his mother's ring onto her finger and kissed her hand.

Ginny pulls him in for a kiss. It began with kissing on the lips but it soon got more passionate as Harry grinds his hips into hers. Ginny moans against his mouth and let her head fall backwards. He was now kissing on her neck and collarbone and in return Ginny eagerly rocks her hips against his erection. Harry was rushing to get his pajama pants off as Ginny took her gown off, leaving her in only underwear. This site made Harry more eager and pushes Ginny on her back onto the bed. And they finally made love for the first time together. This was Ginny's first time as well as Harry's.

It was near sunrise and Harry awakened in Ginny's bed, naked, with the beautiful redhead sleeping in his arms. He really didn't want to leave, not now.

"Harry, please don't go." She mutters.

"You know I have to." Harry said.

As he was leaving the bed, she grabs his arms. "Please, don't leave me alone."

He kissed her on the lips, feeling her tears coming in contact with her face. The emerald stares deeply into chocolate. It was like looking into her soul.

"It's the only way you can be safe." He told her.

Harry got dressed and left. And even though he was a long walk from the Burrow, he could hear the cries of Ginny Weasley like she was standing right next to him.


	2. Unexpected

**Nightmare Sequence**_  
_

_It was dark and cold. It was silent. There were footsteps coming. There was a red haired figure lying on the ground.__  
__A young woman appeared out of nowhere. It was Ginny Weasley. She was walking towards the red haired figure. When she got close enough, Ginny sees that it is a little girl about the age of 9. She had red haired like Ginny. When the girl opens her eyes they were emerald green, the same as Harry Potter._

_Girl (smiling): "Ginny."_

_Ginny(confused): "How do you know my name?"_

_Girl: "Because I'm your daughter silly mommy._

_"__Daughter!? Ginny thought. How can she be my daughter? Me and Harry never....No wait we did. Maybe she is. I mean she has me and Lily Potter's red hair and Harry's green eyes. Ginny was confused and happy at the same time. She always wanted a girl. But then how can she been dreaming about her child she never meant. Can this be a sick trick played by her mind or is it her body telling her about her future daughter?_

_Ginny: "What is your name?"_

_Girl: "Lily. Lily Luna Potter. But you should know that mommy"_

_Ginny: "How did you get here? What happen, Lily?"_

_Lily: "I don't know. I remember, I was crying because I looking for you and that a man with scary red eyes wearing a dark hood told me that you were looking for me. He said "Sweet Lily Luna Potter. I was waiting for you a long time. I know your mommy very well since she was about your age." And then I ask him did he know where you are and he no. "But you can bring her here. If you want to find your mother take this potion and she'll find you."_

_"__Ginny: "A man with red eyes and dark hood told you this?"_

_Lily nodded. Who was the man? Ginny though. Why would a person do this to a child._

_Voice: "And she found her mommy."_

_That voice made the hairs on Ginny's back stand up. She was terrified because she knew who that voice belongs to. Lord Voldemort._

_Voldemort: "Well Ginerva Weasley, you have such a lovely little girl. She looks just like you. You and Harry must be proud. I, mean you and I are pound. Can't wait to see her very soon"_

_Ginny: "What are you talk about, you bastard."_

_Voldemort: "I going to take you and her and raise her as my own. An heir. Or heiress I must say."_

_Voldemort moves towards Ginny and Lily. Ginny grabs Lily into her arms in a protective way._

_Ginny: "You'll never get her! YOU HEAR ME!!!NEVER!!!!!!"_

_Voldemort: "Ginerva, this is a warning not a dream. This is very true."_

**End.**

Ginny woke up sweating so much that she was soaking her bed sheets. _Was he telling the truth? Will he get her? Was she really my child? _Ginny though. The dream she had about her daughter and Voldemort wanting Lily. It made her sick. Ginny was sick. She got up and vomited in the bathroom.

Ron: "Ginny are you okay?"

Ginny: "Yeah Ron."

Ron: "Well hurry up. Mum's made breakfast. You want Fred and George to leave you crumbs?"

It was a month and two weeks since Harry left. Ginny was feeling depressed about it because she misses him so much. She was feeling sick for two weeks with vomiting, mood swing that lead to.......

Ginny: "Oh god. Mum, I think I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Weasley: "Go get that muggle pregnancy test. Just to be sure."

Ginny went up stairs into the bathroom. Ten mins. Later she came back down shock as if she seen a ghost.

Mrs. Weasley: "Well, dear?"

Ginny: "I'm pregnant. With Harry Potter's daughter."

Mrs. Weasley: "Shouldn't you be happy?"

Ginny: "Yes I'm happy but at this time, Mum? With Harry fighting "You-Know-Who."  
This is not a good time to have a baby. What if he never comes back?"

Mrs. Weasley: "Ginny honey don't say that. Harry will come back. I know too this isn't the time either but you and Harry brought this in yourselves. Not in a bad way."

Ginny smiles and hugged her mum. Before Mrs. Weasley left she said this to Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley: "What makes you take it's a girl?"

Ginny (laughing): "Oh just guessing."_ Or the fact that Voldemort was right about wanting my Lily._  
After finding out she was pregnant Ginny told her father and brother about the pregnancy. They were thrilled. She also sends Errol to tell Luna and Neville. Ginny wasn't that thrilled because of her dream. She knew it was coming true. _It's like he knew I would get pregnant. He'd said "Can't wait to see her very soon"._ Ginny though to herself. Voldemort wanting her and Harry's child. It made her sick.

Later on that day, Fred and George said "We never though in a millions years Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, would get you pregnant."

That night Ginny was sleeping when someone appeared in her room.

Ginny: "Who's there?"

Voice: "You know."

_Oh god please don't let it be Voldemort. Please don't let it be him! Don't take her, my Lily._

Ginny though. Turn on her lights only you see it wasn't him but a man with messy jet black hair and green eyes. It was Harry Potter.

Ginny: "Oh Harry, I miss you so much!"

Harry: "I miss you. That is why I came back because I got a message from your mum saying I'm going to become a father."


	3. Return

Ginny kissed Harry. It's been so long since they kissed.

Harry: "I couldn't find Voldemort, so I came back to you and our child."

Then it crossed her mind. That dream she had with Voldemort and Lily. Voldemort tricked Lily. Like how he tricked Ginny in her second year at Hogwarts with the diary. Is that why Voldemort choose poor Lily Luna. Ginny wanted to tell Harry about the dream. But instead she said.

Ginny: "By the way thanks for getting me pregnant, Harry Potter."

Harry: "I know I got the letter from that bloody owl Errol."

Ginny: "Sorry Harry. It's just these mood swings are driving me mad."

Harry (laughing): "I can see that, Ginerva."

Ginny: "I'm getting big here!"

She lifts up her shirt only to reveal her expanding belly. It wasn't big yet but it was round and swollen like a ball thru rubber.

Harry: "Ginny it's not big yet."

Ginny: "Yes it is, Harry"

Harry: "I want to marry you tomorrow."

Ginny: "Tomorrow? Harry why of all days would it be tomorrow?

Harry: "Two reasons. One, you're pregnant ant two, your mum has been planning it with out telling you."

Ginny: "Wow. She's been planning my wedding without telling me? I mean I can't believe I don't know how she's been doing it under my nose. I don't even have-"

Mrs. Weasley: "Your dress? That's because I wanted you, Ginerva to have my dress."

Mrs. Weasley had a beautiful white wedding dress.

Ginny: "Mum its perfect. This was yours?"

Mrs. Weasley: "Yes it was. Made it into your size. It wasn't easy I can tell you that."

Then Ron and Hermione walked in. Ron was carrying a large bag in his hands.

Hermione: "Harry you're back! I never imaged that bloody bird Errol would ever gave you the letter."

Ron: "Oi Harry. I have picked your suit out for the big day.

He unzipped the bag to reveal a black tux. It was so long that it was rolling on the floor.

Harry: "You picked that out?"

Ron nodded.

Harry: "Well, I got to say…….um… this looks like the one I wore to the Yule Ball in fourth year."

Ginny: "Okay now can you guys leave me so that I can try this on?'

Everyone left.

Hermione: "Ginny can I come in?"

Ginny: "Yes."

When Hermione saw Ginny in the dress her first though was "_What a beautiful angel. She looks like an angel. Hell Hermione, she is one."_

Ginny: "Well?"

Hermione: "You look amazing Gin. That's the truth."

Ginny: "Even with Lily inside?"

Hermione: "Even with Lil- Wait you named the baby?"

Ginny: "Hermione, I had a dream the other night about a little girl. She said that her named was Lily Luna Potter and she's my daughter."

Hermione: "How can you have dreams about her? You told me that you always wanted a girl, but this is weird."

Ginny: "But this is the weird part. She said that Voldemort told her to take a potion so that I would find her. Then Voldemort came and said that he wants me and Lily and raise her as his own. Before I woke up he said "This is a warning, not a dream." I'm scared Mione. What if he's telling the truth? This is after I found out I was pregnant."

Hermione: "Ginny this is serious. If Voldemort in your dreams telling you that…You got to tell Harry, Ginny."

Ginny: "No I can't."


	4. Taken

It was six o'clock the following mourning. The day of Harry and Ginny's wedding had tons of people. It was like an average muggle day New York. The wedding was at the great white marquee in the orchard, the same place where Bill and Fleur Weasley's wedding. It on the inside had rows of fragile red/golden chairs on each side with a red carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with red and golden roses.

Mrs. Weasley: "My Arthur. I can't believe that our youngest and only daughter is going marry."

Mr. Weasley: "It seems like only yesterday that we we're sending her off to Hogwarts. Now she's going to be mother and member of the Holyhead Harpies. Life is full of surprises."

Fred and George appeared out of nowhere, frighten their mother.

Mrs. Weasley: "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TWO? JUST BEC-"

Mr. Weasley: "Molly dear, we have to sit down soon. The wedding will start.

Mrs. Weasley: "I'll deal with you later."

Luna and her father appeared. They wearing what they wore at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Luna however instead had a yellow lily in her dirty blonde hair unlike the sunflower she originally had first.

Luna: "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley: "Thank you, Luna."

Xeno Lovegood: "Arthur, Molly, so glad to see you again."

Mrs. Weasley: "The pleasure is ours to see you, too."

Hagrid appeared.

Hagrid: "How go it is to see you guys! Got to be honest, I always knew Harry and yer Ginny would get married someday."

Mr. Weasley (laughing): "I never though it would my Ginny, to be honest too."

Hagrid: "Where am I'm sitting? I don't want to cause a chaos of crush chairs like last time, Arthur."

Mr. Weasley: "Right over there, Hagrid. Now where's the groom?"

Ron appears.

Mr. Weasley: "Ronald, where is Harry?"

Ron: "He'll be down in a sec. Dad, you'll never guess this. My best mate made me his best man!"

Mr. Weasley: "Well congrats, son. Can you get Percy and Aubrey to tell them to come on?"

Ron leaves.

Harry appears.

Mr. Weasley: "Harry you look so handsome."

Harry: "Thank you. And I promise to take good care of Ginny and the baby."

Mr. Weasley: "I know you will, Harry."

Ginny's room.

Hermione: "Ginny say still, please."

Ginny: "Sorry, Mione."

Hermione: "Just let me curl this part and you'll be done."

Ginny rubs her growing belly.

Hermione: "Ginny you have to tell Harry."

Ginny: "No. Besides I'm sure it's just a bad dream."

Hermione: "You know that was true. Don't lie to yourself. Voldemort just happens to come into your dream saying that he'll get you and the baby. Having this dream the day after you found out that you was pregnant."

Ginny: "Hermione, I know that it's just that how I saw her, Lily. She was lying there unconscious. Just as I were in the Chamber of Secrets. I don't want that to happen again."

Hermione: "I know that Gin. Okay now I'm done with you."

Ginny looked in the mirror to see how beautiful she really looked. Hermione gave Ginny her flowers and they were out the house.

Mrs. Weasley (tearful): "Oh Ginny, you look so glorious."

Ginny: "Thanks Mum. You do too."

Harry, Ron, and Neville stood up at the marquee. First Hermione and Luna came down the aisle wear red dressing. Mr. Weasley with Ginny can next. She wearing a simple but unique white dress with red roses round her waist line.

Dodge: "We are gathering here today to join two-"

Female voice: "To stop this wedding!"

Everyone turned around to see that it was Bellatrix Lestrange along with other Death Eaters. Everyone panic and started to scream.

Harry: "Stupefy!"

Death Eater #1: "Grab the girl!"

Death Eater #2: "Who?"

Bellatrix: "Ginny Weasley. She's the one in the white dress."

Harry: "GINNY!"

Ginny: "Hey! Let me go!"

Then all of the Death Eaters, including Bellatrix and Ginny, haddisappated.

Snape was the only one left behind.

Harry (rage): "Where have they taken her?!"

Snape (smiling): "To the Dark Lord."

Harry: "Avada K-!"

Hermione: "No Harry don't. You'll go to azkaban. You need to find Ginny!"

Bellatrix returns.

Bellatrix: "Then let me do it. Avada Kendvra!"

Then she Disapparted.

Green light flashed and Snape was no longer alive. They have taken Ginny away.


	5. Born into the Devil's Lair

**Born into the Devil's Lair **

Ginny couldn't breathe. It was dark and cold. Ginny was deathly terrified of the dark. She felt something cold around her ankles and wrist. They were chains.

Ginny (hoarse): "Help."

She was too weak to even speak. Then a door open that revealed very bright light. This made Ginny's eyes water in pain.

Male Voice: "Ah Weasley. The Dark Lord wishes to see you now."

This was Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband. Behind him was another Death Eater Amycus Carrow.

Amycus: "Want me to grab the chains?"

Ginny: "Where the hell am I?"

Rodolphus nodded.

Rodolphus grabs Ginny by her hair and forcefully pull her off the floor. Ginny screamed in pain.

Amycus: "Silencio!"

Ginny had become quiet. They dragged her into a dining room. In there was a long table. Death Eaters were sitting on each side including Bellatrix, Bartemius Crouch Jr. and Draco Malfoy. At the end was Voldemort in a dark hood only revealing his horrible red eyes.

Voldemort: "Ginerva. How good it is to see you. How much you grown since you were 9."

Ginny just stood there looking, unable to speak.

Voldemort: "Don't speak do you?"

Rodolphus: "My Lord, Amycus here had put a silencing charm on Weasley here."

Voldemort: "Did he now? Amycus would you mind removing it so she can speak to me?"

Amycus removes the silencing charm on Ginny. As soon as she can talk, Rodolphus said "Imperio" making Ginny to sit down in her chair across from Voldemort.

Ginny: "Where am I?"

Voldemort: "Why sweet Ginerva, we're at Malfoy Manor of course. Provided by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

They smiled wicked at Ginny.

Ginny: "How long have I been here?"

Voldemort: "For only two weeks."

Ginny (whisper): "What?!"

Voldemort: "That is true, Ginerva. See, the famous Harry Potter had failed you and your child. If he truly loved you like he said, you'll be gone a long time ago."

_No. Harry would never forget about me like this. He'll come._ Ginny though.

Bellatrix: "My Lord. Where do you want us to take her for the birth?"

Ginny: "Birth?! Are you mad!? I can't give birth now, I'm only 3 ½ months."

Voldemort: "Oh simple child. Before my loyal servants came crashing down to your wedding, Snape had invented a potion that causes 9 months pregnancy and labor. He called it the "Embarazo Parto"

Ginny: "You son of a bitch!"

Bellatrix slaps Ginny across the face. This had cause blood to spill from her mouth.

Bellatrix: "How dare you speak to him like that, you filthy blood traitor!"

Voldemort: "Now, Now Bellatrix she's just a little upset about having the baby earlier than she expected."

Rodolphus and Amycus carried Ginny to a windowless bedroom and place her on the bed.

Amycus: "Drink this!"

Ginny: "I don't think so."

Rodolphus: "All right want to play hard, huh?"

Amycus forced Ginny to open her open. When she did, Rodolphus poured the potion down her throat. Ginny choked on it.

Ginny: "What? Aren't you going to bound me down?"

Voldemort: "Well you'll be in too much pain. In about 3, 2, and 1 and…"

She screamed. Ginny had felt it. The pain. She saw that her belly had aged in 6 months. Then she more pain. She couldn't bear it. The baby was pushing out on its own with Ginny's help.

Ginny (screaming): "You BASTARD!!"

Then the pains stop. It was over. Her child was welcome into the world.

Bellatrix: "Congrats, Weasley. It's a girl."

Voldemort: "I was right all along, Ginerva. I said before can't wait to see her soon and here she is right in your faces."

Ginny: "Give her to me. My baby Lily. Give me her to me."

Voldemort: "I don't think so Ginerva."

Ginny: "Don't hurt her please."

Voldemort grabs the bloody cover baby in the blankets and leaves along with Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Amycus. The door shut leaving Ginny crying in blood soaked bed sheets.


	6. Rage of the Lion

It's been two weeks since Ginny was taken away from those who loved her most. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville all search for her. With every moment Harry spends without Ginny, slowly his pain turn into rage. Harry changed.

Harry: "Why can't we find her!?"

Ron: "Look she's out there somewhere."

Harry: "But where, Ron?"

Hermione: "Look Harry why all miss Ginny and very worry about her. And you."

Harry: "Me?"

Luna: "Ever since we started searching for Ginny. Every time we never found her, it seems like something has died inside you and something dark and angry is born."

Neville: "Yeah, Harry. You're becoming different."

Harry: "Listen guys I appreciate the concern but there's nothing wrong with me."

Hermione: "Harry look-"

Harry: "I'm fine!"

Harry storms off to the lake. That was him and Ginny's spot. _Why can't they leave me alone? I'm fine! Of course I'm upset! Oh Ginny if you can hear me, say something. I'm losing my mind!_ Harry had though. Sometimes he'd had thoughts of her dead. Not just her but the baby, their unborn baby. This made Harry angrier. All of his happiness had died inside him and all rage was born.

Later that night, everyone outside the Burrow praying to find Ginny and the baby alive and healthy.

Ron: "Don't worry we'll find her, mate. I know we will."

_Yeah right, Ron._ Harry though. Then out of nowhere someone had shouted "Avada Kendvra!" right at Luna. But luckily it had missed her. Lupin shouted "Expelliarmus" disarming the attacker.

Harry: "Who are you?"

The attacker was a Death Eater. He revealed his face. It was Peter Pettigrew.

Lupin: "Pettigrew, you…"

Harry: "Little piece of shit!"

Lupin: "Harry, please calm down."

Harry: "No he'd betrayed my parents! He'd probably know where Ginny is."

Pettigrew: "Harry I-"

Harry: "Don't you even speak!"

Pettigrew had turned into a mouse and run into the forest with Harry chasing him behind.

Ron: "Harry, come back!"

Luna and Neville: "Harry!"

Hermione: "We got to go after him. Before he does something he'll regret doing to Pettigrew."

Lupin: "Hermione's right! Come on!"

So Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Aubrey, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Tonks went straight into the forest.

Pettigrew had stop running which was foolish of him to do because Harry had caught up with him.

Harry had caused him to turn back into his human form.

Pettigrew: "Harry, please don't! Your father-"

Harry: "Don't you dare say his name. You lost that right when you betrayed him and my mother! Cruico!"

Pettigrew shouted in pain.

Harry: "Cruico!"

Pettigrew shouted in pain once more. He pleaded with Harry but Harry was enjoying seeing him in pain.

Harry (smiling): "Sectumsempra!"

Pettigrew felt his blood went up to his head.

Harry: "Sectumsempra!"

Then deep cuts appeared on Pettigrew's body.

Harry: "Now you're going to pay for what you did."

Hermione: "HARRY, DON'T!"

Harry turned around to see everyone from the Burrow running towards him.

Ron: "Harry, he's not worth it!"

Harry (sobbing): "He does! He has to pay!"

Luna: "Killing him wouldn't bring Ginny back, or your parents!"

Tonks: "Please, we all care for you too much."

Neville: "Tonk's right, Harry we all do."

Mrs. Weasley: "Just put the wand down Harry."

Harry: "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

Mr. Weasley: "Do it for her. For Ginny."

Harry couldn't decide. Then he threw his wand down, collapsed on his knees and started to cry. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and everyone else came beside him to comfort him.

Luna: "It's okay Harry."

Pettigrew: "I know where the girl is."

Harry: "Where? Where is she?"

Pettigrew: "Malfoy Manor. And Harry?"

Harry: "What?"

Pettigrew: "Before Snape died he'd invented a new potion that causes a woman to go to nine months of pregnancy and labor. Ginny had to take it. Now you have a little girl about nine years old."

Harry: "Ginny had the baby? It's. I mean she's already physically nine years old?"

Pettigrew nodded.

Hermione: "Oh my god."

Pettigrew: "Voldemort plans to used the girl to kill you."

Pettigrew took a knife out of his pocket and sliced his neck opened. He died.

Hermione: "Harry, where are you going?"

Harry: "To get my Ginny and daughter back."

He then grabbed his Firebolt and flyed into the night sky.


	7. An Angel's Cry

Ginny was depressed. She hasn't seen her daughter since her painful birth. Ginny has been stuck in that windowless bedroom for a while. Ginny miss her friend and family so much she started to cry. Then the door open and a little girl with red hair and green eyes came running to Ginny to hug her. It was Lily Luna.

Lily: "Mommy, mommy I miss you!"

Ginny (crying): "I miss you too."

Lily: "Why are you crying?"

Voldemort: "Because she misses you too, sweet Lily."

When Lily heard him, she was terrified. Voldemort had killed people in front of Lily if she doesn't kill them herself.

Ginny: "You."

Voldemort: "Ah Ginerva. I'm very proud of our daughter. She managed to "Cruico" Draco Malfoy without me doing it myself."

Bellatrix appeared.

Bellatrix: "Of course, I help her. See Lily all you have to do to make the pain in the person last longer was to mean it like this. Cruico!"

Ginny felt pain shot into her body. She screamed. It made Lily cried.

Lily (sobbing): "Please don't! Stop it!"

Voldemort: "Bellatrix that's enough!"

Bellatrix stopped.

Voldemort grabs Lily's hand so hard that he'd bruised them.

Voldemort: "Lily if you don't obey me. I'll do the last unforgettable curse on mommy. I know you don't want that, do you now?"

Lily (whisper): "No."

Voldemort: "Good. Bellatrix take her back to her room."

Bellatrix: "Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort: "And if she does anything wrong, give her to Greybeck. He's been begging for her."

Ginny: "What's Greybeck going to do to her?"

Voldemort: "Well as I said he has been begging for her. Werewolves have needs too."

Ginny: "You sick, sick bastard!"

Bellatrix throws Lily in her room and locked the door.

Lily was lying on her bed. She pulled a picture from under the pillow it was a picture of Harry and Ginny.

Lily: "Daddy, please come. Please come get me and mommy out and away from him."

Lily cried herself to sleep wishing that her father would come and take her and Ginny from this place and to home. But what Lily doesn't know that she could commutate with her father in her dreams. Voldemort teach Lily a new version of Occlumency in this case the person can be inside another person's dream.

The dream began with Harry alone in the full moon sky. He didn't have his broom. No Harry was sitting on the cloud, thinking about Ginny and his stranger daughter. Then he heard a voice.

Female voice: "Daddy?"

Harry turned around as soon as he heard the word Daddy. It was Lily. She was dressed in an all white night grown with a red lily in her red hair and had the whitest wings.

Lily: "Daddy, it's me Lily, your daughter."

Harry: "Oh Lily."

Harry and Lily ran into each other arms. Lily started to cry. Harry wiped her tears with his right hand. Then he looked deep into her emerald green eyes. It was like seeing him and his mother Lily Evans in Lily.

Harry: "Its okay, honey. I'm here now."

Lily: "Please come find me and mommy. That man is trying to make me kill people and don't want to!"

Harry lifted the sad angel's chin up to his face.

Harry: "Who?"

Lily: "He's Voldemort."

The sound of his named made Harry pissed.

Lily: "He wants me to kill you. I don't want to kill you, daddy."

Harry: "Don't worry, Lily. I know you wouldn't."

Lily: "He said if I do anything wrong that he'll kill mommy and give me to Greybeck the wolf. I hate the werewolf. He touches me and I get scared."

That made Harry wants Voldemort even more. _How he do this to a child? When I get my hands on him._ Harry though.

Harry: "Don't worry. I know where you guys are. Just have hope. I promise to protect you and mommy, okay?

Lily: "Okay."

Lily had waked up. It was the afternoon. Bellatrix unlocked Lily's door.

Bellatrix: "Your father says it time Lily."

Lily: "Time for what?"

Voldemort: "To kill Harry Potter."


	8. Controlled

**Controlled**

Harry was almost at Malfoy Manor. _Don't worry guys I'm coming._

Inside Malfoy Manor Voldemort and his Death Eaters were line up, ready to attack Harry.

Ginny: "Let Lily go! She's just an innocent child!"

Bellatrix: "No she isn't! She's a child of dirty blood."

Ginny: "Why?"

Bellatrix: "Because of that Mudblood Lily Evans!"

Voldemort: "Well, Ginerva. It looks like Harry didn't forget about you and our child."

Ginny: "She's me and Harry's child! NOT yours and mine's!"

Voldemort: "Either way, he is going to die."

Greybeck appeared.

Greybeck: "My Lord here's the wand you requested."

Voldemort: "Thank you. Here you go, Lily."

Lily: "No. I can't. I'll never kill."

Voldemort: "Remember what will happen if you disobey me. Rodolphus make sure she's attacks Harry when I say so."

Rodolphus had Ginny under the Imperious Curse, making her a Death Eater. Lily was dressed in all black. She was very afraid._ Please help, Daddy. I don't want to kill you. But if I don't he'll give me to Greybeck and kill mommy_.

Voldemort: "Now, Lily your time has come. Do all of things that I showed you."

He turned to Rodolphus.

Voldemort: "Remember, bring out Ginerva to attack Potter if he's winning. He wouldn't harm her because he loves her even though she's mine."

Bellatrix: "My Lord, Harry Potter is here!"

Harry: "Where are they?"

Amycus: "That's for us to know and you to find out. Cruico!"

Harry: "Expelliarmus!"

Amycus was disarmed. Before he could get his wand, Harry had shouted "Bat Bogey Hex!" sending Amycus flying away into a tree where he'd died.

Draco Malfoy appeared.

Draco: "What's wrong Potter? Jealous caused the Dark Lord has your girlfriend? She's nothing. I mean, I had my rounds with Ginny."

Harry soon went into rage. Draco's words about Ginny made it worst for him.

Harry: "You little bastard!"

Draco: "How dare you call me a bastard?! At least my parents aren't lying in the box somewhere buried."

Harry: "Don't you dare-"

Draco: "Cruic-"

Harry: "Sectumsempra!"

Draco had collapsed. He'd felt his blood rushed in a painful way.

Harry: "Sectumsempra!"

Draco was bleeding. Everywhere on his now fragile body.

Female voice: "Bat Bogey Hex!"

Harry soon went flying away and into the garden. His attacker was Ginny Weasley.

Harry: "Ginny, you got to fight."

Ginny: "I got to fight you. Not kill but fight, I and the Dark Lord's daughter Lily will gladly be the person who murdered you, Harry Potter."

Harry: "Don't you remember me? All the stuff we been through. Together?"

Ginny: "I remember that you are the enemy. You're nothing more to me but crap."

Harry and Ginny were circling each other like wolves.

Harry: "Ginny please try to remember. Your family. Your friends. Me. Our child."

Ginny: "What child?"

Harry: "Lily."

Ginny: "She's not your child!"

Harry: "Yes she is. You can me on her eyes. Her green eyes just like mine."

Ginny was getting confused. She doesn't see Voldemort in Lily in any way. _My head hurts._ Ginny though. Then Ginny started to remember. Her family, her friends, Harry and Lily.

Ginny collapsed into Harry's arms.

Harry: "Ginny?"

Ginny: "Harry, you came for us."

Harry: "Of course I did."

Bellatrix: "How sweet? Avada Ken-"

Ginny: "Bat Bogey Hex!"

Bellatrix went flying and broke her neck and died on the same tree as Amycus.

Harry: "That was close."

Voldemort: "Cruico!"

Harry and Ginny collapsed from the pain that went into their bodies. Rodlophus came and watched as he'd laugh.

Voldemort: "Do it, Lily."

Lily: "No."

Voldemort: "I'm your father, Lily. You'll do as I say!"

Lily: "No you're not! Harry Potter is!"

Voldemort: "Then you leave me no choice."

Voldemort grabbed Lily by the arms and dragged her away. Lily was screaming and crying begging Voldemort to put her down. Voldemort put a Silencing Charm on Lily so he wouldn't hear her.

Ginny: "Harry he's taking her to Greybeck. I we have to move."

Harry: "Don't worry Ginny. We'll get her back before its too late."

Rodolphus: "Where do you think you're going?"

Harry: " To get our daughter."

Ginny: "Bat Bogey Hex!"

And Rodolphus went flying.

And they'd went after Voldemort.


	9. The Lions, the Werewolf, and the Snake

Ginny: "Come on, Harry!"

Harry: "Wait, Ginny."

Ginny: "Why, god damnit! Our child is in mortal dange-"

Female voice: "_I'm coming for you. .Humans. He's gonna finish her. All what will be left of Lily Potter is-"_

Harry: "You heard that?"

Ginny: "Yeah, sadly."

Harry and Ginny are both Parseltmoth, which means to speak snake language and/or understand it. Harry receives this the night Voldemort lost his powers and Ginny receives hers when she was possessed by the diary of a 16 year Tom Riddle (Voldemort).

Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake, appeared right in front of Harry and Ginny. She revealed her long, white fangs which made Harry stutter. Harry transformed into his Animagus form, a lion. Nagini was much too long for Harry, being able wrap around him. Harry tried so hard to break, with his biting and scratching. But the more Harry fought, the more Nagini suffocated him. Just as Nagini was about to kill Harry with her poisonous fangs, Ginny became a lioness and took Nagini in her mouth by the head. Ginny crushed Nagini's head in her mouth, causing blood to spill everywhere. Harry was able to break freed from the snake.

Harry (telepathic): "_Thanks, Gin. I couldn't breathe."_

Ginny: (telepathic): _"You're welcome, Harry."_

Then they had heard a little girl screamed in terror and a howling of a wolf.

Harry: (telepathic): "_Oh god no! Lily!"_

The two lions rushed though out the long hallway. They sniffed out for their child. Then Harry and Ginny was able to pick up Lily's scent from a room just at the end. They ran as fast as they could. Harry managed to bust down the door. He however wasn't prepared to see what was happening. Greybeck, in wolf form was having a sick look in his eyes, Lily was held hostage by a very large dark green snake with red eyes, and it was Voldemort in his Animagus form.

Voldemort: "_Well Harry Potter. Come to see me feed the wolf?"_

Lily was struggling to break free from Voldemort's tight slimy long snake body. But she couldn't. This made Voldemort laugh. She then started to cry from the pain of Voldemort's tightness around her body.

Harry: "_Let her go, Riddle_."

Voldemort: "_What you're going to do if I don't?"_

Harry: _"I am going to rip you into pieces."_

Greybeck: _"Ha! Not until I have my share of the girl."_

Greybeck moves closer to Lily.

Lily (sobbing): "Get away!"

Greybeck: "I can't you see because you smell too good."

Greybeck licks Lily's face. At that moment, what Greybeck just did to her, caused Harry into raged and jumped at Greybeck.

Ginny: "_Harry!"_

Greybeck had grabbed Harry by his mane. Ginny attacked Greybeck, freeing Harry from his grip. He then went after Voldemort who was about kill Lily.

Harry: _"Don't you dare hurt my daughter, you disgusting son of a bitch!"_

As Harry leaped for Lily, Voldemort quickly moved away, causing Harry to crash into the wall leaving a big hole in it.

Voldemort: "_You're so weak and fragile. You can't even save your own daughter. I'm going to squash you just like how I did your mudblood mother."_

Harry: _"You're the weak one. Look at you, using a child to do your dirty work. That low, even for you."_

Then Harry leaped for Voldemort's tail. This time, Harry bitted hard causing Voldemort a lot of pain. Then Harry attacked Voldemort's head, thus releasing Lily. Harry and Voldemort was now fighting, Lion vs. Snake while with Ginny fighting Greybeck, Lioness vs. Werewolf. Lily just watched in horror, afraid that she was going to lose one or both parents.

Voldemort: _"Look at Lily. You see what's she's doing? Crying because she knows I'll win and you'll died."_

Harry: _"No, I'll win and you'll die."_

Voldemort had bitten Harry right after Harry had his head in Harry's mouth. Harry then snapped Voldemort's neck, killing him. Ginny had just killed Greybeck by knocking his lower jaw off his face with her strong paws. Then both Harry and Ginny return to their human forms. Harry was limping because of the venom in his veins from Voldemort's bite are quickly killing him.


	10. Given

**Given**

Lily rush to hug her mother and father. She notices blood coming from Harry's arm.

Lily:" Daddy! You're bleeding!"

Ginny: "Oh god, Harry."

Harry: "He bit me."

Lily: "I'm so sorry!"

Harry: "Why?"

Lily: "Because I was born. I wish I didn't exist!"

Harry: "Don't say that!"

Ginny: "Harry, take this it will stop the venom."

Harry had drunk it. But it was too late for that. The venom was already killing Harry.

Lily: "Please be okay."

Ginny: "Lily, honey you know there's nothing we can do for him now."

Lily: "Mommy, it will work! Don't say that Daddy is going to die!"

Harry: "I'm sorry I wouldn't be there for you, Lily Pie."

Lily: "No. It's not working."

Ginny: "You have to let go of him, Lily"

Lily: "No! I'll never let go. I'll keep fighting for you, daddy."

Harry (whisper): "I love you both so much."

Those were his last words.

Then Harry died. Harry Potter had left leaving Ginny and Lily to grieve.

Ginny: "He's gone, Lily."

Ginny tried to separate Lily from Harry's now dead body. But like Ginny, Lily was stubborn.

Ginny: "But Lily there's nothing you can do for him. He's gone."

Lily: "No!"

Ginny: "Oh honey-"

Lily (sobbing): "No!"

Ginny looked at her daughter.

Lily: "Daddy, I'm so sorry for putting you though all this. I should have never told you in my dream to get me and mommy."

Lily signs. She took a lily flower and places it on Harry's chest. And then she said her final words to him.

Lily: "I love you, Daddy. Forever."

Ginny kneels down to confront Lily. Both were crying. As tears rolled down from Lily's eyes, they landed on Harry's bite mark from Voldemort.

Suddenly they started to healed from Lily's tears. Then the wound was gone. It disappeared. Then a heart beat came from Harry's body. Ginny and Lily were too busy crying to notice that Harry's eyes had open. Harry then squeezed Lily's hand gently. Lily looked up and saw that it was her father. Lily tapped Ginny to see this. Lily looked deep into his green eyes.

Harry (smiling): "Lily you look so beautiful. You too, Ginny."

Lily: "Daddy!"

Ginny: "Harry?! You're alive! How is this possible?"

Harry: "Its not. It's a miracle."

Lily: "Oh Daddy I though you were dead!"

Harry: "No honey, I'm alive and with you."

Lily: "We get to go home now?"

Harry and Ginny: "Yes we do now."

Harry: "Our real home."

Harry, Ginny, and Lily jumped on Harry's Firebolt with Lily in front with Harry and they flied off. Lily Luna, the daughter of Harry Potter had given Harry back his life.


	11. A Gift from the Phoenix

It was near dawn. Lily had fallen asleep in Harry's arms. Ginny had to take her so Harry wouldn't drop her. As the sun came halfway from the darkness, Harry, Ginny, and Lily finally at the Burrow.

Harry: "Ginny, we're finally here."

Female voice: "Ginny!"

It was Mrs. Weasley. She was running towards her daughter.

Mrs. Weasley: "Arthur, everybody! Harry's come back with Ginny!"

Soon everybody was coming out of the house. These included Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Aubrey, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. All of then hugged Harry and Ginny, who was holding Lily.

Hermione: "Oh Harry! Ginny! We were worrying sick!"

Luna: "Is that her?"

Luna points down at Lily.

Ginny nodded.

Luna: "She's so beautiful."

Mrs. Weasley: "This is my granddaughter?"

Harry: "Yes it is. Her name is Lily."

Mr. Weasley: "How can she be here, already?"

Harry: "Snape made a potion that made Ginny be at nine months of pregnancy and go into labor."

Mr. Weasley: "You don't say. Well she's is such a pretty little girl."

Ron: "Can't believe I'm an uncle!"

Lily yawned and opens her eyes.

Ginny: "Ron, you woken her up!"

Lily (smiling): "Its okay, mommy. I wanted to see my family and home."

Ron: "Hi, Lily. I'm your uncle Ron."

Lily: "Hi, Uncle Ron!"

Hermione: "And I'm your soon-to-be aunt Hermione."

Lily: "Oh how goody."

Ginny: "And this is your other uncles, Bill and your other aunt Fleur, Charlie he studies dragons, Percy and his wife Aubrey, and finally Fred and George."

Fred: "Welcome to the family, Lily."

Lily: "Thanks, Uncle Fred."

Fred: "I'm not Fred, I'm George!"

Mrs. Weasley: "Oh for god's sakes! Lily, he's really Fred. Fred the poor child had been though hell! Don't play with her like that!"

Fleur: "Lily, zat's a pretty namez for you."

Lupin and Tonks appeared.

Lupin: "Harry! Ginny! You're back! How-"

Lupin cuts off when he sees Lily.

Tonks: "This is your daughter?"

Harry and Ginny nodded.

Lupin: "Well she does have her mother's face and-"

Tonks: "Father's eyes."

Lily: "When daddy died, I and mommy were crying."

Lupin: "Harry died? But you're here?"

Ginny: "Let her finish, Lupin."

Lily: "Then my tears brought him back to life."

Ginny: "Harry got bitten by Voldemort as a snake. We though he was truly gone. Lily started crying and then the tears from her landed on Harry's wound and healed up."

Lupin: "Like phoenix tears."

Harry: "When the basilisk sink its fang in my arm, Fawkes used his tears to healed them from when I saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets."

Lupin: "Then it's true."

Ginny: "What?"

Tonks: "You haven't heard?"

Ginny: "No."

Tonks: "The Phoenix Goddess."

Harry: "I never heard of her. Who is the Phoenix Goddess?"

Hermione: "According to legend, the Phoenix Goddess was created by phoenix feathers and the powers of a pure blood witch. She was the ruler of all of the phoenixes."

Harry: "Ruler of the phoenix?"

Ginny: "Harry, don't interrupt her."

Harry: "Sorry."

Hermione: "Any way, her name was Adena. Adena was the reasoning why wizards can't tame them because she believes that phoenix's are meant to be free and only be tamed a wizard with a good heart."

Fred: "So where's Lily in this?"

Hermione: "Well I believe that Adena chose a special child to hold phoenix's gifts when they are meant to destroy all evil. She come as a phoenix and talks to the child she has chosen."

Harry: "Lily had a phoenix talk to you?"

Lily: "Yes, when I was locked up, a very pretty one came by and said "You're very special Lily Potter. And by that I will give you the strength and the tears of a phoenix." Then she kissed my forehead."

Lupin: "Then Lily, you have been blessed by the Phoenix Goddess."

Lily: "Really? How cool."

Ginny and Harry laugh. Then they were kissing.

Ron: "Do you mined? Snogging right in front of your child?"

Ginny: "You are such a-"

Harry: "Hypocrite."

Lily: "I'm hungry."

Mrs. Weasley: "I'll get started on breakfast then."


	12. Rewriting and Author's Note!

**Author's Note. Hey there, its' been a long time since I actually read this story, since this was my first one that I written. In two weeks will be my second anniversary of being a FF member and over the past two years my writing has improved each story. So I WILL be reposting/editing this story with more details into each chapter and I changed the title to "Stolen Life". This will have some torture, abuse, rape between Voldemort and Ginny and Harry and Ginny's daughter Lily Luna will still be in the story but the plot just changes a little. There will be canon pairings.**

**-J.C. Conner**


End file.
